The present invention relates to engineering and teaching aides and pertains particularly to an engineering and teaching table and method.
In this teaching of various subjects from kindergarten to college visual aides are extremely helpful in speeding the learning and teaching processes. Such visual aides are also helpful in city and community planning and development.
While many visual aides are known and used in schools and universities for assistance in teaching certain subjects, visual aides which enable the outdoors to be brought indoors in three dimensional form have not heretofore been available. While photographs and field trips are available for such instruction, they are limited in the area that can be covered as well as the time and place of use.
While landscape and other architects and city planning engineers have used models to scale for laying out developments and the like, such models are generally of a rigid and permanent structure and cannot be easily changed or reused. Thus, a new model must be constructed for each creation.
The present invention provides means for overcoming the above problems of the prior art.